All Your Fault
by katiekat784
Summary: "Rachel's being detained and Cammie doesn't who to trust anymore, all thanks to you. Are you happy now, Joe?" I told him sarcastically. Abby gets an unwelcomed visitor one night, set during GG4.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**_

**All Your Fault**

"_**I do believe that Joe Solomon is the sort of man that no one will ever truly know."**_

No matter what I did I couldn't get those words out of my head. I was opening the door of the room that I was staying in and I immediately knew something was wrong. When I stepped in, I knew what it was Joe. It didn't surprise me that he was there.

"Abby, we need to talk." His voice was normal except for the slight trace of worry that you would only be able to catch if you really concentrated.

"There's nothing that I need to say to you. Now leave before I turn you in." I said briskly.

"Well then there's something that I have to say to you. I know that you -" He started.

"What! What could you possibly say that would make it okay?" I yelled loudly but I didn't care.

When he didn't answer I huffed out a breath of air trying to calm myself and crossed my arms. "Exactly, there's nothing that could make things better. There's nothing that could change things. And as sad as it is it's the truth."

"You know I never meant for this to happen. I never mean for it to escalate the way it did," he said and when I didn't respond he continued.

"Abby you have to believe me when I say that I never ever wanted anyone get hurt," he pleaded for me to understand.

I calmed down. "I know that but you could've told me what was going on, Joe."

He gave something of what sounded like a humorless laugh. "Abby, what good would that have done. All that it would've done is put you in danger."

It was my turn to laugh dryly. "It would put me in danger. Newsflash Joe, I'm in danger all the time. It comes with the job."

He looked at me. "You know what I mean. It would've put you in serious danger."

"I wouldn't have cared!" I cried.

"I would've. Abby, I've already put you through enough," he said shamefully.

Suddenly I had a flashback to a similar conversation in a similar situation.

"_Joe, you don't have to do this." I told him, my voice coated with desperation._

_He stared sorrowfully at me, "Yes, I do."_

"_No, you don't have to. Please, stay," I begged._

"_You know I can't, not after everything that has just happened," he said regretfully._

"_Then I'm coming with you." Even as I said those words I knew that it was stupid._

"_Abby, it's dangerous." He said to me trying to be the voice of reason._

"_I don't care!" I exclaimed but I knew that he was right._

"_I'm sorry Abby, for all of this," he said apologetically_

"_I can't lose you again, Joe." I looked away so he wouldn't see the tears that had formed in my eyes._

"_You won't lose me." I almost believed him._

"_You know what, fine, leave me again. See if I care." I told him angrily._

"_Abigail," His voice was soft._

"_No, just go." I said, not wanting him to see me breakdown._

"_Abby," He tried again. _

"_Please Joe, leave, I can't deal with this." I said my voice tired and weak._

"_I'm sorry." He gave me one last look and left._

Just like that I came out of the flashback and back into reality.

"How are Rachel and Cammie?" He asked casually like he wasn't the reason for this mess.

"What did you mean when you told Cammie about the pigeons?" I shot back at him.

"Answering a question with a question, are we now?" He asked almost like he was praising me for my response.

"Rachel's being detained and Cammie doesn't who to trust anymore, all thanks to you. Are you happy now, Joe?" I told him sarcastically

He looked like I had slapped him."Do you really think that I wanted to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe. To be honest I can't say that I ever really knew you, Joseph." I replied coolly

He gave me a grim smile. "We both know that's not true, you know me better than anyone."

"I'm sorry, Abigail, for everything." He apologized again after a minute of silence.

He placed a light, feathery kiss on my forehead and despite my better judgement, I let him. His lips lingered on my temple and for a few seconds and everything seemed perfect. I closed my eyes, knowing that when I opened them, he'd be gone. Sure enough when I opened them he was nowhere to be found.

Abe's words drifted through my mind again and I sighed. I fell back onto the bed with a small thud wondering when the hell my life became so complicated.

**AN. Just a little thing that was laying around on my laptop and I thought that I should post it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
